Lilo and Stitch's Christmas Carol
by Cydra
Summary: A reenactment of Charles Dickens's famous novel and a special Christmas gift to all you fanfiction readers.
1. Ebenezer Scrooge

Lilo & Stitch's Christmas Carol

Characters:

Ebenezer Scrooge – Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel

Fred – Pleakley

Bob Cratchit – Gantu

Donation Gentlemen – Draco and Chip

Chapter 1: Ebenezer Scrooge

Jacob Marley was dead. Everyone knew that. There was no doubt about it. His business parent signed all the official papers. His body was buried in the cemetery. Jacob Marley was dead as dead as a doornail.

But this not his story. This story takes place seven years after Marley's death. This story is about his business partner, Ebenezer Scrooge. Scrooge was still in business. That business was a warehouse. But he never got around to erase Marley's name from the sign above the door. It still read "Scrooge & Marley." Scrooge was now the sole owner of the warehouse. Scrooge was famous for one thing; he was a miser. He kept every cent he earned. He almost never parted with any of it. He loaned very, very little to everyone. He was also heartless. He always had a scowl on his face and he never laughed. One was considered extremely lucky to get to sleep in the alley beside his house. The only one who would work with Scrooge in his warehouse was a poor man named Bob Cratchit.

This story takes place on the Christmas Eve, seven years after Marley's death. Scrooge and Cratchit were working in the warehouse. Then Scrooge's nephew, Fred, walked in. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Scrooge," said Fred. "Bah, humbug," grumbled Scrooge without looking up. "Christmas a humbug? Surely you don't mean that," said Fred. "Yes, I do," retorted Scrooge. "What right have you to be merry? You're poor." "Why are you grouchy? You're rich." Scrooge couldn't think of a retort for that so he just said, "Bah, humbug." "Don't be so cross, Uncle," said Fred. "I have a good right to be cross," said Scrooge. "Christmas is an excuse to not go to work and laze about all day. If I had my way, every stupid idiot who went around saying 'Merry Christmas!' would have his empty head boiled in his own Christmas pudding and hanged with a bough of holly." "Uncle, that's not what Christmas is about. Christmas is about being kind to others and caring for their well beings. Christmas is about giving, not receiving." Loud handclaps came from the other room. Bob Cratchit was applauding Fred's definition. He quickly stopped when he saw his boss was looking at him and went back to his work. "The main reason I came was to invite you to my house for some Christmas dinner," said Fred. "Well now you have invited, now go away," said Scrooge. "Will you come?" asked Fred. "I might," said Scrooge, which meant 'not a chance.' "Merry Christmas, Uncle." "Good-bye." "And a Happy New Year!" "Good-bye." Fred left the warehouse.

Soon after Fred had left, two gentlemen walked into the warehouse. One was tall and skinny and the other was slightly shorter and stout. They walked to Scrooge's desk. "Are we speaking to Mr. Marley?" asked the tall gentleman. "Marley is dead. Seven years from today in fact," said Scrooge. "Then you must be Mr. Scrooge," said the stout gentleman. "That is correct," said Scrooge. "Now what do you want?" The skinny gentleman took of his hat as did his partner and said, "During this festive time of the year, we try to raise a little money to help those unfortunate people who have no home. We were hoping you would make a donation. How much can we put you down for?" "Nothing," said Scrooge. "You wish to be anonymous?" asked the stout gentleman. "I wish to stay out of this silly charity." "But what about the homeless people?" Scrooge looked up from his work. "Are the workhouses still working?" he asked. "Well, yes," said the skinny gentleman. "And is their still vacancy at the local prisons?" "Yes," said the stout gentleman. "Then all you have to do is throw those beggars in and their troubles will be over." "But some people would rather die than go there!" "Then they better die and decrease the surplus population." The gentlemen knew that there was no more use arguing with Scrooge so they left the warehouse.

Quitting time soon followed that. "I suppose you want the day off tomorrow," said Scrooge to Bob. "If it isn't an inconvenience, sir," said Bob. "It is," said Scrooge. "Taking a day off and expecting to paid is a great inconvenience. You can have your day-off but here early the day after." "Yes sir," said Bob.


	2. Marley's Ghost

Lilo & Stitch's Christmas Carol

Characters:

Ebenezer Scrooge – Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel

Jacob Marley - Experiment 627

Chapter 2: Marley's Ghost

Scrooge went to his house. Or rather it was Marley's house which he inherited from Marley's will. It was a dreary house that only Scrooge would live in. As he fumbled for his keys, his eyes glanced at the knocker on the door. The knocker was a lion's head with a ring in its mouth. And before Scrooge's eyes the knocker turned into the head of Jacob Marley. It was Marley's head all right. It had his face, his spectacles on its forehead, and his bandana wrapped around his mouth. Scrooge investigative pinched the nose on the knocker. The knocker yelped which startled Scrooge and made him run inside and lock the door. When he looked at the door he expected to see the back of Marley's head instead he just saw the blots and nuts that kept the knocker on. "Bah!" muttered Scrooge to himself. He changed into his dressing gown, slippers, and nightcap and sat in front of his tiny fire. He ate his supper, which was a bowl of gruel. Then he heard the sound of chain rattling. He looked up just in time to see the Ghost of Jacob Marley walk through his door. It was Marley's ghost all right. It had Marley's features and clothes. It was transparent so you could look through it and see the room on the other side of it. It was also bound with a curious chain that was made up of keys, padlocks, moneyboxes, and even a piggy bank. "Who are you or were you?" asked Scrooge. "In life, I was your business partner, Jacob Marley," said the Ghost. "Can you sit?" asked Scrooge, unsure if the Ghost would sink right through it. "I can," said the Ghost. "Then do so," said Scrooge. The Ghost sat itself in an empty chair opposite of Scrooge. The Ghost sighed and took of its bandana. Its mouth fell out of its jaws but continued to speak. "You don't believe in me. What proof do you have to prove I'm not real?" "Indigestion often causes hallucinations. You might be a bit of undigested beef or uncooked potato. There's more gravy than there is grave of you," said Scrooge. "In fact, all I have to do is swallow a toothpick and I'll be haunted by goblins for the rest of my life. Humbug, I say, humbug!" Here the Ghost raised his voice and rattled his chain in such a way to convince Scrooge that he wasn't imaginary.

"Why are you chained?" asked Scrooge. "This chain I made in life, link by link, yard by yard." "But you never went to the blacksmith." "This chain was not made with an iron anvil, but with an iron heart. And because of my wicked deeds, I'm cursed to wear this chain I made for all of eternity. Or maybe longer. But your chain far exceeds mine in length and weight, for you have been working hard on it these past seven years." Scrooge looked about him. "What chain? I don't see any chain." Suddenly a large net of chain appeared out of nowhere. It ensnared Scrooge in several places and was made up of many different things from checkbooks to iron safes. Then suddenly it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, but Scrooge still felt the pressure of that chain.

"Here me Scrooge," said Marley's Ghost. "My time is soon up. I am here to tell you that there is a way for you to dismantle that chain and escape my fate." "Thank you, Marley. You always were a good friend." "You will be haunted by Three Spirits, each will teach you a different lesson. Without their help, you'll never escape your fate. Expect the first one at 1 0'clock, the next one at the same time the nest night, but the third will arrive at the last stroke of midnight" The Ghost picked up its mouth and put it back into its jaws. It retied the bandana to keep the mouth from falling back out. It walked to the window and flew out. Scrooge looked out the window and saw Marley's ghost as well as other ghosts floating through the night, moaning and shaking their chains. Then they all disappeared into the mist. Scrooge could not make his tongue to say "Humbug!" so he climbed into bed with out taking off his dressing gown and slippers and fell asleep.


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Past

Lilo & Stitch's Christmas Carol

Characters:

Ebenezer Scrooge – Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel

Ghost of Christmas Past – Nani

Fezziwig – Stitch

Bell - Angel

Chapter 3: The Ghost of Christmas Past

Scrooge woke up in his room. He heard the clock chime one and then his bed curtains were drawn back. Standing there was a young woman wearing a white tunic decorated with Christmas flowers. It carried a sprig of holly in one hand. On its back it carried a large cap, like a candle cap. The strangest thing about it was that a light like a flame hovered over its head. "Who are you?" asked Scrooge. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past," replied the spirit. "All past Christmases?" said Scrooge, expecting the Ghost to be much older-looking. "No, your past Christmases." Scrooge was interested in the cap the Spirit carried. "Why are you not wearing that?" "Actually, I have been wearing that cap for a long time and have just taken it off tonight. This flame is the joy of your past, which you have kept smothered. Come with me, Scrooge."

She led Scrooge to the window. "Wait! I'm flesh and blood. I'll fall." "All I have to do is touch you here," said the Ghost touching Scrooge's heart. "And you will not fall anywhere." It opened the window and flew out while holding Scrooge's hand. Scrooge had the feeling that as they flew through the city; they were also flying through time. They soon arrived at a busy street. They crossed the street and went to a warehouse on the other side. The sign said "Fezziwig's." "Do you know this place?" asked the Ghost. "Know it? Why, I was apprenticed here," said Scrooge looking into the window. There was a Christmas party going on inside. A little man was sitting on a high desk and playing the fiddle. "Why it's old Fezziwg! Alive again!" cried Scrooge. "These are shades of the past. They cannot see or hear us," said the Ghost. Scrooge looked into the corner and saw himself in his youth. Then a young woman walked over to young Scrooge. "Hello Ebinezer," she said. "Oh! Hello Bell, Merry Christmas!" said Scrooge's younger self. "Aren't you going to dance with somebody?" asked Bell. "Everybody has a partner," said young Scrooge. "Then dance with me,' said Bell. She grabbed young Scrooge's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. "Such merriment," said the Ghost. "Yet it only cost a few pounds." "Fezziwig had the power to make us happy or unhappy, so this happiness costs as much as a fortune," said Scrooge. "So why don't you do that?" asked the Ghost. Scrooge was at a lost for words. "Let us see another Christmas," said the Ghost of Christmas Past. The world blurred and turned into a small room. Scrooge's younger self was older and was starting to show signs of greed. Bell was sitting on a bench with him.

"My love does not matter to you anymore," sighed Bell. "For another has replaced it." "What love has replaced you?" asked Scrooge's younger self. "Money, it is all you care about now." "But in this world, we must work hard to keep ourselves out of poverty." "Once poverty didn't mean anything to you," said Bell. "You promised to marry me when we both became rich. Only you are rich now, so now I release you of that promise." "Did I ask for freedom?" "Not in words, but in your actions," said Bell. "The Ebinezer I loved is gone. So for the sake of the Ebinezer I loved, I release you of your promise. Goodbye Ebinezer." Bell got up and walked out of the room and Scrooge's younger self made no attempt to stop her.

"Spirit, please stop," cried Scrooge. "These are shades of the past," said the Ghost of Christmas Past. "They can't be altered." "Take me away? I cannot bear it! Take me back! Stop haunting me!" In his desperation to make the images stop, Scrooge grabbed the cap and rammed it onto the Ghost's head to put out the light and make it go away. But the light shown from underneath the cap. Scrooge pressed the cap down all the way to the floor. The Ghost was completely underneath the cap but the light still showed from underneath. Scrooge gave one last squeeze and the cap and light disappeared. He was back in his own bed. He collapsed and fell asleep, completely exhausted.


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Lilo & Stitch's Christmas Carol

Characters:

Ebenezer Scrooge – Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel

Ghost of Christmas Present – Jumba

Bob Cratchit – Gantu

Tiny Tim – Experiment 625

Chapter 4: The Ghost of Christmas Present

Scrooge woke up just as the clock struck one. He expected the next ghost to pull his curtains open like the last one did. He waited a few moments but nothing happened. He climbed out of bed and look about. There was no ghost in his room but there was a light in his living room. He went to the doorway of the room. It was his living room but it had drastically changed. Christmas decorations hung everywhere. Gargantuan piles of food filled the room. And on a throne made up of food was a giant of a man. "Ebenezer Scrooge, come here and look at me," said the giant. Scrooge obeyed. The giant was dressed in a large green robe that fitted him quite snugly because of the enormous body underneath it. It wore a crown made of holly leaves and icicles. It had an ancient scabbard attached to its belt but no sword was in it. It carried a burning torch shaped like a Horn of Plenty. "I am Ghost of Christmas Present," said the giant. "Don't tell me this lesson you're going to teach me is about giving presents to people," said Scrooge. "Not quite," said the Ghost. "Present I am talking about is mostly concerned with time." "What's with all this food?" asked Scrooge. "This is the Food of Generosity, which you have never tasted." "Generosity? Bah!" Inexplicably a large pie dropped on Scrooge's head. The Ghost chortled at this. "Where is your sword?" asked Scrooge once he got out from under the pie. "My brother broke sword many years ago in Roman time." "Have you many brothers?" asked Scrooge. "More than 1800 and still more to come, but you have met few of them." "Spirit," said Scrooge. "Last night I was pulled unwillingly through my lesson. This time I am not going to struggle." "Good," said the Ghost and picked up Scrooge in its hand. "Let us begin."

Instantly they found themselves on the busy street. People were hurrying about getting to their homes. They moved towards a poorer part of the city. They were people bringing home Christmas dinner. Some were warm because this is the day that the bakers let poor people warm their meals on their ovens. As people passed, the Ghost sprinkled some incense from his torch onto their food. "What are you doing?" asked Scrooge. "Adding more flavor," replied the Spirit. Two people bumped into each other and started arguing. The Ghost sprinkled incense on them and they stopped quarreling and wished each other a Merry Christmas. "What flavor is it that you're sprinkling?" asked Scrooge. "My own," said the Ghost. "Can this flavor be used on any meal?" asked Scrooge. "Yes, but to the poorer meals best because they are the ones that need it most."

The Ghost carried Scrooge to a lonely house. They went inside, invisible to the dwellers. The house was alive with hustle and bustle. A woman was tending to the dinner while her children played in the other room. Then the door opened and a man walked through. It was Bob Cratchit, for this was his home and family. On his shoulder he carried a child, smaller than the others and carried a little crutch. "How was Tiny Tim today in church?" asked Bob's wife. "As good as gold, in fact he said that he hoped people would see him," said Bob. "Why?" asked Mrs. Cratchit. "Because he wanted to remind people that The Lord makes blind men see and lame men walk." They soon sat down to dinner. It was a lovely dinner, but too small for such a large family. Bob proposed a toast to the Spirit of Christmas. Everyone joined in and Tiny Tim said, "God bless us, everyone." Then Bob said, "A toast to Mr. Scrooge, the founder of this feast." "The founder of this feast indeed," said Mrs. Cratchit. "If he was here, I'd give a piece of my mind to feast on. He's the reason we're living in poverty. I bet no one feels a bit of sympathy towards that greedy, selfish, cruel, mean old man." "But it's Christmas dear," said Bob. "And that's the only reason I'll toast him." Everyone joined the toast but no one sounded sincere. Scrooge heard all of this and flinched at the insults from Mrs. Cratchit. But he was mainly interested in Tiny Tim's ailment. "Spirit, will Tiny Tim live?" "That is for future to tell. But I can see a stool in the corner and a crutch without an owner. If shades are not changed, that is his fate. But so what? Shouldn't people like him die and decrease surplus population." Scrooge shuddered at the sound of his own words being thrown back at him.

They went on to other homes; homes of the poor, the sick, the handicapped, the orphaned. But everywhere they went, people became more cheerful in the Ghost of Christmas Present's presence. Then the Ghost returned to Scrooge's house. "Listen Scrooge, for my time on Earth is almost up. There are many evil spirits as they are good spirits. Beware them, but above all beware Ignorance and Greed. For they will bring doom to mankind unless mankind can change." Then the clock struck twelve and the Ghost vanished. Scrooge remembered Marley's words that the last ghost will appear on the last stroke of midnight.


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Future

Lilo & Stitch's Christmas Carol

Characters:

Ebenezer Scrooge – Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel

Ghost of Christmas Future – Grand Councilwoman

Gentlemen – Draco, Chip, Nosy, and Heckler

Bob Cratchit – Gantu

Gravediggers – Bonnie and Clyde

Chapter 5: The Ghost of Christmas Future

Scrooge sensed a cold presence behind him. He turned around and almost screamed. A tall dark figure was standing there. Scrooge at first thought that Death had come to claim him. He soon recovered from his shock and took a closer look at the Phantom. It was dressed from head to foot in a long black cloak and hood. It had a large pointy collar on its solders. None of its face was visible. Neither was the rest of its body except for a pale outstretched hand. "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" asked Scrooge. The Phantom nodded its head. "You are going to show me things that have yet to be seen, is that right?" Again the Phantom nodded. "Ghost of the Future, I fear you more than any other spirit I have seen. Will you not comfort me?" The Ghost shook its head and pointed its finger towards the horizon. "Lead on, Spirit," said Scrooge and grabbed its cloak.

They found themselves on a street corner. Four gentlemen were conversing; two of them were the ones who asked for a donation at Scrooge's warehouse. "When did he die?" asked one of the gentlemen with an enormous red nose. "Last night I believe," said the skinny gentleman. "What was wrong with him? I thought he would never die," said another gentleman with an orange-tinged face and large teeth. "I think he died of a heart attack," said the stout gentleman. "Are you going to his funeral?" asked the big-nosed gentleman. "I might but I have to be fed if I'm going. But there won't be much a funeral since there aren't going to be many people there," said the big-teethed gentleman. "I might go because I think I was as close to a friend he had. I was probably the only one who talked to him when we met on the streets," said the stout gentleman. "You probably were," agreed the skinny gentleman. The conversation ended and the gentlemen went there separate ways.

Scrooge was puzzled by this conversation. What did it mean to him? Were they talking about Jacob Marley? No, they couldn't have because Marley was of the past and this is the future. "Spirit, before I see my future self let me ask one question; what has become of Tiny Tim." The Ghost led Scrooge to a cemetery. It was a beautiful peaceful place where flowers were grown in memory of the dead. Bob Cratchit was kneeling in front of one of them. Tears were in his eyes as he laid down an object on it and walked away. The object was a tiny crutch and the headstone read, "Timothy Cratchit, Gone but not forgotten."

Scrooge's heart was filled with sorrow at the terrible news. "Spirit, I feel that our time together is almost up. But please tell me, who was that man those gentlemen were talking about?" The Ghost of Christmas Future led Scrooge to another graveyard. But this graveyard was poor; it was crowded by buildings and overrun by weeds. This was a graveyard for the unmourned. They came across two gravediggers filling up a grave. "So who is this guy?" asked one gravedigger with a metal hand. "Some old miser," said the other who was shorter than her partner. "Which old miser," asked the metal-handed gravedigger. "The one we stole his bed curtains from," answered the shorter gravedigger. "Oh yeah, we also got his best shirt and blankets." "Well that's what you get for being greedy," said the short gravedigger. "He was alone when he gaped his last few breaths. Not a friend to comfort him and no tears were shed for him." "He deserves to buried here," said the metal-handed gravedigger. "He sure does," agreed the short gravedigger. To soon finished and left the graveyard.

Scrooge and the Ghost were left standing before the grave of the wretched man who had no friends and had his valuables stolen from him. The Ghost pointed at the headstone: indicating Scrooge to read it. "Before I read that stone tell me this, Spirit," said Scrooge. "Is the future that will happen or might happen." The Ghost didn't move. "Men's actions cause certain ends, but if the actions were changed would the ends be changed?" The Ghost still pointed at the headstone. Scrooge knelt down and read the name on the headstone, "Ebenezer Scrooge." "Am I that man?" asked Scrooge. The Ghost pointed from the headstone to Scrooge and back again. "No Spirit! Please tell me this isn't so!" The Ghost continued to point. "I will change my life! I will change from being the wretched man who came to this!" The Ghost's hand began to tremble. "I will revere the lessons of the Three Ghosts! I will live in the past, present, and future! I will keep the Spirit of Christmas in my heart all year round! Please tell me I can erase the markings on this stone!" The Ghost seemed to fold in on itself. It continued to dwindle until it became a bedpost.


	6. Christmas Day

Lilo & Stitch's Christmas Carol

Characters:

Ebenezer Scrooge – Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel

Message Boy – Morph

Fred – Pleakley

Donation Gentlemen – Draco and Chip

Bell – Angel

Fezziwig's Son - Stitch

Bob Cratchit – Gantu

Tiny Tim – Experiment 625

Chapter 6: Christmas Day

It was true. It was a bedpost. And it was a bedpost on Scrooge's bed in the present. Scrooge was wide-awake and was well aware it was the present. "I will change my ways! I'll live in the Past, Present, and Future! I'll keep the Spirit of Christmas in my heart all year round!" Scrooge vowed jumping up and down in pure joy. "Oh thank you, Jacob Marley! May you someday have eternal peace!" He got dressed and threw open the window. It was morning and the sunlight danced on the snow. Scrooge was happy, but he didn't know how long he was with the spirits. He looked down and saw a boy walking past his house. He shouted to the boy and immediately got hit in the face with a snowball. Scrooge recognized the boy as the boy he forced to clean his sidewalk a week ago. "I probably deserved that," he chuckled to himself. He leaned out the window and cried, "Hello, my good boy!" "I'm not doing your sidewalk again!" shouted the boy. "I not asking you to do that! Tell me what day is it?" "Today? Why it's Christmas Day of course!" The boy made a cuckoo sign with his finger. Scrooge didn't notice he was jumping again. "It's Christmas Day! I didn't miss it! The Spirits did it in one night!" Scrooge leaned out the window again. "Tell me boy, do you know if they sold the prize turkey at the poultry shop?" "That shop down over there?" asked the boy pointing. "Yes that one!" shouted Scrooge. "What a clever boy," he said to himself. "The one that's this big?" said the boy inflating himself to twice his size. "Yes, yes! Have they sold it?" "No, it's still in the window." "Good! Now listen closely: I want you to go and buy that turkey. Bring to me and I'll pay for it and tell them where to send it. Do this and I'll give you half a crown, in fact do this in less than five minutes and I'll give you a full crown!" The boy moved surprisingly fast for his size. "I'll send to Bob Cratchit anonymously," whispered Scrooge to himself. "He'll have no idea who sent it. Why that turkey's twice the size of Tiny Tim!" The boy soon returned with the poultry man. The turkey was enormous! It looked like it was from the pile of the Food of Generosity Scrooge had seen with the Ghost of Christmas Present. The only way that turkey could have moved its huge body was with its mammoth legs. Scrooge paid for the turkey and sent it to the Cratchits' place. He tipped the boy and went out on to the streets.

He soon met his nephew Fred. "Hello Fred! Merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas, Uncle Scrooge!" "Say Fred, tell me when is your dinner?" "At 8 o'clock, why do you ask?" "I will be attending along with a few friends of mine." "That's great! Who are your friends?" "I am on my way to meet them. I'll send you a telegram of how many there will be." Scrooge hurried on. He then met the two gentlemen who asked for a donation yesterday. "They must think awful of me. I must change their opinion," he thought. He sped up until he was in front of them. "Good morning gentlemen, Merry Christmas!" "Are you the same Mr. Scrooge we met yesterday?" asked the stout gentleman. "Yes that is me. I hope you got enough money for your charity yesterday." "Well, we didn't make as much as we hoped," said the skinny gentleman. "Let me apologize for the way I behaved yesterday and please except this for the charity," said Scrooge and tossed a bag of coins to the stout gentleman. The gentleman staggered under its weight. "How much is in this bag?" asked the stout gentleman. Scrooge whispered the amount in the gentlemen's ears. "Goodness gracious Mr. Scrooge!" said the skinny gentleman. "Are you serious?" "Yes I am, there's not a shilling less in there." "I-I don't know what to say to generosity!" said the stout gentleman. "Don't say anything please. Just come to dinner with me at my nephew's house. And visit me when you are nearby." Scrooge strolled off leaving the two gentlemen flabbergasted. He came to the house he was seeking. He knocked on the door and was answered by Bell, who was getting on in years but still looked lovely. "Ebenezer Scrooge! Is that you?" said Bell. "Yes it is me, Bell." "What are you doing here?" "It was Christmas Day and I decided to drop by. May I come in?" "Yes you may," said Bell. He was then introduced to Bell's husband, Fezziwig's son and their children. Scrooge then invited them to his nephew's dinner. And it was a lovely dinner. Everyone brought some of their own Christmas dinner to the party and many new acquaintances were made. Scrooge was never at a merrier party.

The next day, Scrooge went to work early. He expected Bob to be late. And he was right. Bob did not arrive until he was eighteen minutes late. When he did arrive he threw his coat and hat onto the hook, sat down at his desk, and started working. "Hello, you smelly overgrown flounder," said Scrooge trying his hardest to sound like his former self. "What do you mean by coming to work at this hour?" "Sir, I can explain," said Bob. "The holiday festivities yesterday were-," "Silence!" interrupted Scrooge. "Come into my office now!" Bob hastily obeyed. "You always give excuses for your work about your family! I have had enough of your begging for forgiveness because of your family's needs! So that is why I am going to give you a raise!" Bob was dumbfounded. He wanted to say, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Ebenezer Scrooge?" but he could not speak. "A Merry Christmas, Bob. A Merry Christmas than I should have given you all these years," said Scrooge. Bob knew there was true sincerity in those words. "And not only am I promoting you, I'm going to help your struggling family. What do you say to that, partner?" "Partner?" repeated Bob. "Yes we will negotiate this afternoon over a bowl of hot port wine. But first, lets but more wood on the fire and warm this place up. In fact, go and buy yourself your own coal bucket and lots of coal. And do that before you dot another _i_ or cross another _t_, Bob Cratchit."

Scrooge kept his promise and more. He became as good a partner, as good a friend, and as good a neighbor as the city ever knew. And as for Tiny Tim, who did not die and even walked without his crutch again, Scrooge became a second father to him. Scrooge now has many friends and was content. He had no more meetings with spirits, but he always felt their presence in his life. Everyone said that he knew more about the Christmas Spirit than anyone around. And they were probably right. He kept the Christmas Spirit, not just on the holidays, but everyday of the year. And his motto for the rest of his happy life were Tiny Tim's words, "God bless us, everyone!"

Merry Christmas


End file.
